May 3, 1986 WWF Championship Wrestling results
The May 3, 1986 Edition of WWF Championship Wrestling is a Professional wrestling television show of the World Wrestling Federation, which took place on April 21, 1986 at the Mid-Hudson Civic Center at Poughkeepsie, New York. Two of the WWF's top stars -- Roddy Piper and André the Giant -- were taking leaves of absences during the spring and summer of 1986; both of them were filming movies (Piper was in Hell Comes to Frogtown and Bodyslam; André was involved with The Princess Bride) and healing from legitimate injuries. André's injuries were later shown to be part of a terminal health condition known as acromegaly, a condition that results from excess growth hormone (GH) after the growth plates have closed, and often results in health issues including headaches, joint pain, type 2 diabetes, sleep apnea, and high blood pressure; it would be a condition that would ultimately kill him. Both absences figured heavily into storylines that would take up much of the rest of their year in 1986: * For André, a storyline was developed to rekindle interest in his long-running feud with Big John Studd, King Kong Bundy and their manager, Bobby Heenan. Two weeks earlier, on an episode of Championship Wrestling, Heenan announced he had signed a match pitting Bundy and Studd against André and a partner of his choosing. However, André did not appear for his match (aired on the April 26 episode); instead Hillbilly Jim and Ted Arcidi took on the heels, winning by disqualification. This particular episode focused on the fallout from that match: Heenan demanding that WWF president Jack Tunney immediately suspend André for being a no-show. No decision was announced on this program. * For Piper, it would be the debut of a replacement talk show segment, "The Flower Shop," with host "Adorable" Adrian Adonis. The segment was largely identical in format to "Piper’s Pit," which it replaced: the host (Adonis) inviting a wrestler onto the set -- set up with flowers, and the microphone encased in a boquet of flowers -- to either praise (if he was a heel) or insult (if he were a face), and often setting up a feud. In addition to filling the void of Piper's absence (he had taped four "Piper’s Pit" segments prior WrestleMania 2, which aired afterward), the segment was used to frame Adonis' gimmick as an effeminate cross-dresser. Adonis' first guest was Hillbilly Jim. The segment would play a huge role in Piper's future direction when he returned in August and become the genesis for Adonis' career-highlighting feud. Results ; ﻿ ; ﻿ *The Dream Team (Brutus Beefcake & Greg Valentine) (w/ Johnny V) defeated Tony Garea & Don Driggers when Greg "the Hammer" Valentine (4:22) *Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat defeated Al Navarro (2:56) *The Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff (w/ Freddie Blassie) defeated Scott McGhee & John Centeno (2:08) *The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith & The Dynamite Kid) © defeated Psycho Capone & Paul Christy (3:04) *Jake "the Snake" Roberts defeated Serge Jodoin (2:55) *"Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff & Tito Santana defeated Randy "Macho Man" Savage & The Magnificent Muraco (w/ Miss Elizabeth) (4:08) Other happenings * Several plugs for Saturday Night's Main Event. External links * WWF Championship Wrestling Category:1986 television events